yakitatefandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuma Azuma
Azuma Kazuma (english: Kazuma Azuma) is a teenager whose dream's to create the ultimate Ja-pan. Appearance He has brown eyes and hair. He uses a pink headband holding his messy hair, which was given by Tsukino. He wears the Pantasia worker outfit. His hair seems to have somewhat an antennae look in the front. Personality He is a very lively boy. Eternally optimistic and cheerful, he never gets upset from challenges faced in baking competitions, but rather from emotional tragedies, as shown with Kyousuke's and Ken's. He gets his inspirations for his Ja-pan from random sources, like other Japanese foods and stories from his experienced but overly talkative grandfather, a rice farmer. He is unexpectedly great at math, as seen when he solved a complicated math problem in his head in less than a minute that took Pierrot hours to conceive that was written out in the sand. He is also hinted to have a slight crush on Tsukino, and vice versa, but it is not stated explicitly in the series. Trivia *Both Kazuma and Kenzaki Kazuma from the Kamen Rider Blade have similar to real name. Plot Season 1 Azuma Kazuma has just finished baking Ja-pan #55 , and notices that no one is at his house to taste it. His sister arrives in time to take him to the bullet train station where the rest of their family are. Kazuma makes them taste it and they bid him farewell as he departs to Tokyo to be employed in a famous bakery. On the train, he reminisces the first time he started to bake bread and loved it. 10 years ago, his family has always loved eating rice, until Kazuma's sister wanted to try something new for a change where Kazuma simply brushes off by saying he loves rice. In return, Kazuma is forced by his sister to go to the local bakery called St. Pierre. They are greeted by the baker and his sister buys a dinner bread which she shoves into Kazuma's face and makes him instantly love bread. The baker teaches Kazuma how to make bread and his dream to make bread that surpasses rice in taste, Ja-pan. As Kazuma leaves, the baker notices that the Kazuma's bread's fermentation speed was faster than normal.. Kazuma makes toast for breakfast for his ojii-chan, but dislikes it due to bread not being compatible with nattou and miso soup. Kazuma asks help from the baker, and he suggests to put soy milk. As Kazuma continued to knead the bread, the baker deduces that he has Solar Hands . Kazuma's ojii-chan likes it because soymilk, nattou and miso soup all came from soybeans. He tells it to the baker who reveals to him he has Solar Hands and that he is moving to Tokyo to pursue his dream. Back at the present, he goes to Pantasia but is late and is deducted five points reducing his score to half by Ryou Kuroyanagi . He is greeted by Kyousuke Kawachi who discusses how prestigious it is to win the Pantasia Employee Examination, and notices Kazuma's Solar Hands. Two points is deducted again by Kuroyanagi for Kazuma's hair being messy. A teenage girl then gives him her headband to make it less messy. Part one of the E.E. is to make any kind of bread only using their hands to knead the dough. During the exam, Kyousuke tries out one of Kazuma's Ja-pan and is devastated to taste how good it is. Kyousuke then plans to sabotage Kazuma by "accidentally" stepping on his Ja-pan #56 dough. Kazuma then decides to bake a new bread, Ja-pan #16 , a non-rising bread which is the shape of Mt. Fuji. Kuroyanagi then starts to judge the breads, and mentions Kai Suwabara 's elastic Roggenbrot which he pounds a fist and still return to its original shape. He also deducts two points from Kazuma again for insulting Kuroyanagi's age. Kuroyanagi only eats the bread made by Kazuma, giving him a reaction and gives Kazuma two points. Only four are left and Ryou announces part two of the E.E. which is to make a croissant, which only Kazuma doesn't know how to make because all the breads he made are Ja-pan. Tsukino Azusagawa , the teenage girl who gave the headband, offers to teach Kazuma how to make a croissant. He is kidnapped by Kawachi, who offers to team up with Azuma to beat Suwabara and teaches Azuma to make a croissant. Azuma refuses at first, but agrees when Kawachi makes up a fake sad story about how him and his siblings had to survive by themselves. Azuma notices that the croissant is similar to his Ja-pan #43 , and tells Kawachi to fold it in 324 layers. The next day, only Kawachi and Suwabaru show up to the exam. Kawachi has made a burnt croissant, following Kazuma's advice. Tsukino arrives with her grandfather, the owner of Pantasia, and tells them that Azuma has pulled out of the competition, with Kawachi thinking that Tsukino has learned of their cheating and decided not to show. Not leaving without a fight, Kawachi finishes the croissant by breaking the ten burnt layers of the croissant. Suwabara tastes the croissant, concedes and Kawachi is the winner, but later concedes the job to Suwabara after learning that Kazuma decided to quit because of Kawachi's fake sad story. Tsukino decides to herself that she wants Azuma and Kawachi to work at the Southern Tokyo Store. Their first day at the Southern Tokyo Store doesn't go as planned, Azuma has been stuck in the freezer for hours while Kawachi keeps on sulking that he wasn't able to go to the Main Branch. Kageto Kinoshita helps Azuma from the freezer and introduces himself. Meanwhile, Tsukino comes in and tells everyone that they have to prove to the manager to be able to stay in the store by making French bread. Kawachi sees this as an opportunity to get into the Main Branch, and the two meet with the manager at the race tracks. It is seen the Ken Matsushiro is the manager and the occhan who has been throwing the bread to the horses. The horse dislikes the bread they made, but Ken gives them another chance to make a delicious French bread that horses can eat. They return to the store and Tsukino tells the story of how Ken's sister almost died due to anaphylactic shock from the bread Ken made. Kawachi then formulates a plan to make delicious bread without using butter or milk, while Azuma cries about the story. He tells his sister to be careful, but her sister says not to worry because they only drink Hanako's milk. Azuma then tells Inaho to bring Hanako's milk. The next day Kawachi returns to Ken with Azuma only being a few minutes late. Kawachi's bread is eaten by the horse, but Azuma's bread is not. Azuma is in shock because all he thought of was to make a bread that doesn't cause allergic reactions by using goat's milk. Much to everyone's surprise, Ken passes both of them and welcomes them to the Southern Tokyo Branch. Azuma and Kawachi are confused why there are only a few people coming to the store while so many people come to the main branch. They ask Ken and he drags them outside and points them to the St. Pierre Main Branch just across the street. Tsuyoshi Mokoyama, the manager of the main branch of St. Pierre, introduces himself and insults Ja-pan and the baker who gave the idea. This angers Azuma and Ken proposes they have a broadcasted competition on TV. Meanwhile, due to the advertisments posted by St. Pierre and Great Tokyo TV, the main branch confronts Ken with Meister Kirisaki himself, the manager of the Pantasia Main Branch. Meister Kirisaki greets Azuma and asks him the price of the leftover breads, which Azuma still doesn't know. At the day of the match, Ken discusses that they might fail due to the bread's fatal flaw. Mokoyama's sweetened bun is tested first and all three judges gives him a 10-10-10. Azuma's Ja-pan #57 is now tested, and the judges have a reaction. However, Mokoyama notices the fatal flaw that it is still a leftover bread and it is disrespectful to the customers to make them eat leftovers. Meister Kirisaki arrives and asks them the price of their bread, which Mokoyama replies with only 190 yen. Azuma decides the price to be 0 yen, because it is still a leftover bread and it's only meant for them to know the taste of the store, giving him a 10-10-10 from the judges. The employees then celebrate, leaving Kinoshita to take care of the store. Ken has received the draft notice for the Pantasia Newcomers Battle, in which the winner gets 1,000,000 yen, a year of studying bread in France and a position in the main store. The theme for the preliminaries is to make a dinner bread that will not grow mold for three weeks. Azuma decides to make Ja-pan #32 , while Kawachi is tired of seeing Azuma succeeding and wants to use his own abilities to surpass him. Tsukino offers him a way to have Solar Hands too, which Kawachi accepts.They go to the Sports Club and Tsukino tells him to swim 10km twice a day to improve his strength. During the middle of the training, he remembers his father who risked everything to for his dreams and family, but only ended up dying before achieving his dream to be a baker. Although noble, Ken remarks that creating Solar Hands is not an easy feat, and that Kawachi needs to dedicate everything in creating the Solar Gauntlet , a weaker version of Solar Hands. After finishing the exercise, Tsukino promises to take care of Kawachi's training. Meanwhile, Azuma heads to Izu. Kawachi learns of the Solar Gauntlet technique and Azuma arrives at a sushi shop at Miura, 30 miles from Tokyo and finds the ingredient needed to make Ja-pan #32 and makes a Wasabi Dinner Bread. Kawachi loses hope after seeing the reaction of Tsukino to the bread and Ken pours sake on him. He leaves and Azuma chases after him telling the story of whenever he has a wound, his ojii-chan would pour sake as an antiseptic which gives Kawachi an idea for the dinner bread. He makes a Sake Dinner Bread namely Osaka-pan #1. Ken arrives and Kawachi thanks him for everything he did for Kawachi. Three weeks left until the Pantasia Newcomers Battle and Kawachi has gained enough muscle to create the Solar Gauntlets. Meanwhile, Suwabara Kai is training in the return of the two employees. Kawachi has been ignoring Azuma and Ken tells Azuma that Kawachi sees him as a rival, which Azuma accepts and decides to give it all he's got to win. At Gifu, Azuma and his other ojii-chan, Umasaburou Azuma creates a board made from petalite. At the store, the results says both of them passed the preliminaries, to which Ken congratulates Kawachi. At the first day of the finals, Azuma is still in Gifu and makes a bread for his ojii-chan. His sister arrives to pick him up and go to Tokyo, but is late again and Kuroyanagi deducts five points from him again. Kuroyanagi takes back the two point deduction and explains that there are 58 candidates this year and they must partake on another set of preliminaries to become 32. Katsuo Umino , one of the eliminated contestants of the first preliminaries, begs Kuroyanagi to accept him. Kuroyanagi then orders him to eat his own moldy bread, and in turn he can join the other 58. He tries to eat his bread but is stopped by Azuma and Kuroyanagi lets him join the second preliminaries, with Ken blackmailing Ryou. The second preliminary is to create butter rolls within three hours. They are given eight kinds of butter (A-H) and they must only pick one to create the butter roll with. Azuma gives his secret weapon, the board to Tsukino and goes on to pick Butter C. Many other competitors choose C as well, because they remember Azuma was the person who competed with St. Pierre. Azuma finishes his butter roll first and waits for the others to finish. As soon as everyone finishes, Kuroyanagi passes the 16 participants, including Kawachi who picked Butter G, the 13 participants, including Katsuo who picked Butter A and Suwabara Kai who did not compete in the second preliminaries. Azuma and the other 12 participants who chose C are disqualified because they chose margarine as their butter, much to everyone's shock. They blame Azuma for making them choose C, but Suwabara defends him and asks Kuroyanagi to taste Azuma's bread. Kuroyanagi has a reaction to Azuma's Vapor Action Butter Roll and passes him. Meanwhile, Tsukino notices Mizuno Azusagawa also passed, and Mizuno introduces herself to Azuma and Kawachi and reveals herself to be Tsukino's stepsister. After a few moves of Mizuno to Azuma, Tsukino slaps her but ends up slapping Azuma, then she runs away. Ken tells them that the three sisters are being made to compete each other in determining the next successor of Pantasia. With no one backing up Tsukino, the two participants are determined to win the Newcomers Battle in her name and reinforce her support. On the following day, Azuma is to battle Mizuno on the first round by making melon bread, though Ken warns him of Koala who is also working for Mizuno. They make a bet that if Azuma wins, Mizuno will call Tsukino her sister, but if Mizuno wins, Azuma must work for her. They decide too early because it's found out that Azuma doesn't know how to make melon bread, shocking everyone. While figuring out a way to beat Mizuno, the sushi chef from Miura visits Azuma. They also try to solve the "incomplete portion" problem in melon breads. Meanwhile, the chef tries to lift their spirits by offering them free sushi. Azuma seems to have found a way and runs off, then Mizuno visits them while stealing Tsukino's salmon roe in exchange for a high quality melon. The four tastes the melon and is shocked to taste how delicious it is. Azuma returns and asks Tsukino to "go out with him", but only ending up to buy a can of melon juice with her money to make Ja-pan #58. On the day of the first round, they start to battle with Mizuno using a high grade melon and Azuma using two different ovens and melon juice. Kuroyanagi then proceeds to judge Azuma's melon bread seeing two breads and melon juice. Together, he combines them to make Melon Sushi Bread. Kuroyanagi has a reaction to his bread and announces him the winner, but Mizuno disagrees saying she wants him to taste her melon bread too. Kuroyanagi brushes her off saying he has already tasted their melon bread from the New Tokyo Branch. Azuma returns with Tsukino demanding Mizuno to fulfill her promise but Mizuno runs away. Kawachi's battle is up and he is confident that he will win with his Solar Gauntlets against his opponent. Ken says that her opponent is Yuuko Motohashi and the possessor of Mother's Hands. In the end, Kawachi wins against Yuuko, and gets mad at Ken for making a bluff about her. Ken states that Kawachi was being overconfident about his abilities and letting his guard down is his worst enemy. Mizuno returns and calls Tsukino "onee-san" saying that she kept her promise but will still not treat Tsukino as her sister. Mizuno makes a bet with Tsukino that whoever loses when Azuma and Koala compete, their corresponding leader must also step down from the succession, which Tsukino agrees to. Meanwhile, Sachihoko introduces himself as Azuma's next opponent. Kuroyanagi announces the theme of the second round which is to make yakisoba, not the bread itself. Also, whoever makes the best yakisoba will receive 100,000 yen. Azuma reveals to the group that he has never made yakisoba before and Ken suggests they go to Ryuu Ryomen's noodle shop to teach them in making yakisoba. Kawachi is good at it, but Azuma is still having trouble. Then, Ryuu and Ken remembers Sachihoko as highly trained chef specializing in strong tasting foods, being considered the ultimate enemy for this theme. Azuma and Kawachi are still training, and although Azuma has improved a little, it is not enough to defeat Sachihoko. On the day of the second round, Kawachi wins with his Hotdog yakisoba bread. Azuma starts to give up in making good noodles, and Kawachi crushes him with the french rolls. Ken, understanding the situation, also encourages him to get crushed like an okonomiyaki and Azuma gets the idea. The second match starts and Sachihoko makes a Kouchinmi yakisoba bread while Azuma makes an Ja-pan #59, an Okonomiyaki yakisoba bread. Kuroyanagi samples Sachihoko's bread first and has a reaction. He then tastes Azuma's bread and has another reaction and declares Azuma the winner. Sachihoko disagrees saying that he changed the bread but there wasn't a rule saying you can't change the bread. Sachihoko admits defeat saying he has lost his identity for his love of Nagoya. Kuroyanagi then announces the winner for the best yakisoba is Koala, surprising everyone. They notice that Koala's ability is much too skilled for a newcomer, and scares Azuma, Kawachi and even Suwabara. As Ryuu plans to steal the money and fight Koala, Ken and Ryuu notices that Koala is Mokoyama revealing that Mokoyama was fired by the owner of St. Pierre because of the incident with Azuma. Kuroyanagi then announces the them for the third round, which is animal bread. Ken reveals to everyone that Koala is capable of braiding twenty loops at a time, abling him to make a dragon animal bread. Azuma leaves with Tsukino to go shopping, while Ken tells the story of how Mokoyama went from an great artisan to a power hungry man. Tsukino noticed everything they bought is green and Azuma tells her he will make Ja-pan #8 which will be baked in green. On the day of the quarterfinals, Azuma is late again because he is still missing an ingredient. Kuroyanagi also introduces a new judge, Dave Hashiguchi who is lifted by a bulldozer because of his fatness. They start the third round with Koala using his 20 loop braiding technique and Azuma using his green items and starch syrup. Koala finishes his Orange Dragon Bread and is given full points for presentation. A blackout occurs then the room is filled with green light from Azuma's Ja-pan #8 Green Turtle Bread. The lights return and they are amazed to see Azuma's bread. Azuma also receives full points for presentation. They start tasting Koala's bread which Dave screams 225 phon, a new record from 180 phon last year with Kuroyanagi having a reaction. They also eat Azuma's bread which Dave also scream 225 phon and Kuroyanagi having another reaction. The match ends with a tie, but Koala accepts defeat because he and everyone knows that he is not a newcomer and thinking for the best interests of Pantasia. Tsukino also disregards the bet she made with Mizuno and attempts to make up with Mizuno, but Mizuno gets angry and fires Koala. Koala then reveals that if Pantasia is still having internal strife while they are competing with St. Pierre, then someday they will lose Pantasia to St. Pierre. Mizuno sincerely calls Tsukino "onee-chan" and is determined beat them and St. Pierre. Mizuno chases after Koala and wants him to work for her again. Koala accepts while the gang watches. Kawachi is up against Katsuo in the quarterfinals, while Tsukino is out visiting a person. During the judging, Katsuo reveals himself to be 31 and married to a hot woman whom he only met for three months while working parttime. Kuroyanagi announces Kawachi as the winner without tasting it, due to Dave's reaction on the bread. Kuroyanagi announces the four finalists of the Pantasia Newcomers Battle; Azuma Kazuma and Suwabara Kai from the A Block, and Kawachi Kyousuke and Kanmuri Shigeru from the B Block. The theme for the semi-finals is any bread of their choice. Kanmuri introduces himself to everyone, greets them happily and leaves. Meanwhile, Kanmuri is seen talking to a woman saying she wants them crushed. Azuma and Kawachi ask where Tsukino is and they head off with Ken to see her. Ken tells them that today is the fourth anniversary of her mother's death and they go to see her grave. They see the beautiful grave but Ken points out the real grave which is an old, withered tree. Ken tells them that after her funeral, Yukino, Tsukino's stepsister took her ashes and threw it at the tree, angering both of them. They give their respects to Tsukino's mother and Tsukino cries about how happy she is now that she is no longer lonely. Ken and Tsukino reveals to Azuma and Kawachi that Kuroyanagi and Kanmuri both graduated from Harvard University, with Kanmuri graduating at a young age of 16. Ken theorizes the idea that Kanmuri, with the monetary backing of Yukino, can cultivate a yeast that would beat Kawachi. Meanwhile, Kanmuri hands over to Yukino Azusagawa endo-proteases, organisms that digest proteins. Kawachi, starting to lose hope, is given hatsuga genmai yeast by the manager to help him. At the day of the semifinals, there are many people watching because of the appearance of Kirisaki. Yukino introduces herself to the gang, and tries to apologize for what she did, though nobody believes her story. Kanmuri says to Kuroyanagi that he finally finished the Kaiyou yeast and they start the battle. Kawachi notices that Kanmuri has Solar Hands and that his dough is firming up even with the Solar Gauntlets. Kanmuri watches and realizes that Yukino has sabotaged Kawachi by putting endo-proteases in Kawachi's flour. Kawachi screams in disbelief. Kawachi realizes that it may be because of the temperature that his dough is not firming and asks increase the temperature of the room to 36 degrees. He continuously asks Kuroyanagi to increase the temperature to ferment the bread but it still isn't firming. They taste Kanmuri's bread first and both judges have a reaction with Dave standing and 300 phon. The audience takes it out on Kawachi for increasing the heat and tells him he should just forfeit. Azuma defends him but Kawachi passes out and loses the match. Meister Kirisaki calls for an investigation regarding Kawachi's dough. Kawachi suffered from light heat stroke but is alright, though Azuma sulks because of what happened to Kawachi. Suwabara confronts him to challenge him with all he has. Kawachi also comes and tells him to do everything for Tsukino and his own dreams, to make the best Ja-pan. Azuma reassures everyone and tells the he will make Ja-pan #44 , the experimental, historical and supreme Japan. Tsukino hands over the petalite board she has been carrying throughout the competition and gives it to Azuma. Suwabara is then shocked to see the attitude and confidence of Azuma that he will win. He shows off his new Solar Gauntlet Overcoat, but Azuma says sorry that he has not given his best throughout the competition and is determined to win. They both finish their breads and the judges taste Azuma's first. Haijima screams saying Dave has stood up then died and so did Kuroyanagi. Kuroyanagi and Dave and they see a cabaret club or a stop-by heaven. They go in and Kuroyanagi remembers Cathy who resembles Satsuki, one of the cabaret workers. Satsuki loves him too, but cannot be together because Kuroyanagi is not yet dead. Satsuki cries and he hugs and kisses her until his body dissappears. Kuroyanagi comes back to life and declares Azuma the winner. Suwabara disagrees and tells Kuroyanagi to taste his bread, but Kuroyanagi asks if his bread will also send him to heaven, then Suwabara accepts defeat. Everyone congratulates Azuma, even Yukino which Kawachi tells her to be prepared of Azuma's skill. Category:Azumas Category:Bakers Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Pantasia southern branch